Forgiving Sun
by Piper101
Summary: Bella is found by the Volturi and is changed into a vampire. 57 years later, the volturi plan on attacking the Cullen's. Bella forgave the Cullen's for leaving a long time ago, she doesn't want to hurt them. What will she do? Does she still love Edward?
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! thanks for clicking on this fanfic! Please continue to read and remember to review!_

Preface

Bella's Point of View

When you lose your soul mate, how are you supposed to live? The answer… you don't –at least not fully. When he left, I felt as if my soul was ripped out of my body and I was left as a stone cold cage of emptiness. I wished I would die; just so I wouldn't have to feel the loss anymore. I shut everything out and started to be numb. It was better then feeling. I barely realised what was happening around me. Until _they_ came, I felt unwanted. I might not be loved for the right reasons now. However, I at least feel wanted in some way. I forgave _him_ a long time ago, he didn't want to hurt me… it just happened. I realised, he just wanted to save me from the heartless and soulless beings of _his_ kind. _My_ kind.

**_Okay everyone! New story! sorry for all the newly written stories it's just that i have so many ideas i have to get them out there and see everyone's reactions! haha. Please review and tell me if i should post more of this story!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Forgiving Sun

Chapter One

Isabella Swan

Dreaming. Something I have been wishing to do for fifty-seven years. Dreaming, of _him. _At least if I was dreaming of him I could be close to _him_, even if it wasn't real. Oh how I wish I could see him again. To see his face, one more time would fill me with joy. However, seeing him again would make it harder to leave and also, if _they_ knew that he was my mate, they would make him stay – knowing a mate would do anything to make sure the other was okay. Males are usually possessive over their mates therefore, the thought of the Volturi keeping me, never letting me leave, would make him want to stay and ensure my safety. In addition, if the Volturi found out that _he _was the one to tell me of the vampire world, they would use it as an excuse to kill our family.

My name is Isabella Swan, my friends call me Bella – or at least the friends I used to have. I live with the Volturi. They are the biggest vampire coven in the world, and therefore the most powerful. The leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius, are evil, power thirsty beings. The only people they are kind towards, are their most powerful guard and their competition. The saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' is what comes to mind in this situation. They are also collectors. No not coins, books, or even stamps, they collect vampires. Only the unique and power ones are collected –myself included. All of the guards have powers. Jane, one of the 'witch twins' as I like to call them, can give something the illusion that they are in agony. While her brother, Alec, can take all of your senses away. Touch, taste, smell, sight and hearing are all taken away before you are able to attack or defend yourself. My power is what is called and physical and mental shield. I can protect any person or _thing_ I want mentally – so that no powers may be used against them – as well as physically, which is like a big invisible bubble, to which only I can see, that keeps others away from me or anyone I may be protecting. That is why Aro, Marcus and Caius kept me. I am one of the most powerful vampires in existence and they wanted me to protect and serve them.

I allowed it, with only a few conditions. First, I wanted to drink the blood of animals. I told them that I thought of it myself and that if human blood works to keep us alive, then animal blood should do the same. They did not like this condition, however they agreed on the grounds that I would leave if not allowed to do so. They did not have the power to keep me if I did not want to be kept. Secondly, I would not kill anyone. I refuse to be any part of murder – whether they thought it was justice or not. And Thirdly, I would not be there for feedings. I did not want to see innocent people being slaughtered. I couldn't bear it.

They agreed to these conditions, thinking that among their guard I would find a mate and give us my 'silliness'. However, what they had yet to know is that I already have a mate. I just haven't seen him for over fifty-seven years. I still miss Edward. Every day my heart aches more and I do not know how much longer I can take it before I either leave, or kill myself. If I kill myself, the Volturi will never know about Edward, and Edward already believes I am dead.

Edward and I met while I was still human. I remember seeing him for the first time in the cafeteria and want to know who he was. I also remember his face when he smelled my blood for the first time – pure anger. After that first day, we were drawn to each other. However many times Edward tried to stay away, he just couldn't. We fell in love. I loved him and he loved me more then I could've imagined at the time. However, he left me, saying to me that he didn't love me anymore. I see now that it was a lie to let me let him go. How stupid I was to think he didn't love me. He was just trying to keep me safe, keep me from vampires like the Volturi and much worse. I forgave him a long time ago.

The Volturi found me a couple of months after Edward had left. I don't know how they found out that I knew about vampires, however, they came to destroy me. I thought I was about to be killed when Jane could not use her powers on me. She wanted me dead even more after she had realised this but, Alec calmed her down and told her Aro should know about this, about my potential powers. That was when they had taken me and flew to Italy, to Volterra. I only went with them because I felt that I would have to keep Edward's secret safe and the only way to keep him safe was to die. My plan didn't work because Aro changed me that day. And ever since, I've been waiting for the right time to leave and find Edward.

I have been gaining strength and power in order to leave and be able to protect my family. The time is almost here. I just hope that Edward has waited for me. Though I know it is impossible for a mated vampire to be with another, even with the other dead. I still felt a little insecure.

"Isabella, there is a meeting for all the guard in the throne room in ten minutes." I heard Felix say as he walked passed my door.

I made no move to respond because he knew i would attend whether I wanted to or not. I just laid there on my bed with my eyes closed, pretending to dream. My human life is a little blurry but, Edward was always clear in my memories.


End file.
